


Aziraphale and Crowley Raise a kid

by icecoldsarcasm



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Bad at Being an Angel (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Being a Demon (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gay, Gay Parents, God is kind of a dick, Hot Chocolate, I love them so much, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Loving Parents, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Other, fuck heaven and hell, the kid is a little shit, they raise a kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecoldsarcasm/pseuds/icecoldsarcasm
Summary: God realizes that in her great plan, the neutrality that Aziraphale and Crowley have made need an offspring to keep producing peace. One being has been created out of their mutual love and respect for one another. And her name is Zintley.A fic about Crowley and Aziraphale raising a kid.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Strange phenomenons happen, especially when one is an all-powerful being who creates a plan for all of life. Many such things as new and budding energies that are an off product of a plan. Sometimes one can use said budding energies and form it into a new being. As in the case of the Angel Aziraphale, and his best friend, the demon Crowley. A friendship that had blossomed into a relationship with mutual understanding, trust, and love. 

After the great events of the Non-armageddon, the two had rebuilt Aziraphales's bookshop and had bought the neighboring property to open a record shop for Crowley to run. Only because in Aziraphale's words, "Unless you keep busy, you might cause some trouble". And so, the two had renovated the store with some effort and a miracle or two. And every night, the two would close their shops, and head up to the little flat nestled above it. Every night Crowley would tend to his "beloved" plants while Aziraphale would drink hot chocolate and read. 

The two beings, however, did not expect that one night someone would knock on the door. 

As the stereotype goes, it was precipitating quite hard, almost drowning the rats that ran throughout the sewers. Aziraphale had just finished the last dregs of his cold hot chocolate, and Crowley had once again destroyed an inadequate potted plant. "Why must you insist on destroying the poor things, Crowley?", Aziraphale set down his book and Crowley threw out the empty pot. "Because Angel", Crowley pinched the bridge of his nose, "I ask for something out of them and those who do not follow through, need to be made an example of." Aziraphale straightened up and adjusted his dapper little bow tie, "And what DO you ask for?" Crowley sneered at the electric kettle set on the nearby counter, "Perfection." The angel sighed, "Crowley must you-", he began to say but a soft knock on the downstairs door of the bookshop.

The two beings looked at each other. "Are you expecting anyone?", Crowley asked, heading downstairs. "No", Aziraphale answered. Crowley stalked through the cramped shop, preparing himself to unleash his terrifying snake face to whoever is interrupting his evening. Glancing through the windows, all he could see was a short figure shrouded in black, with a white hood. Opening the door, Crowley began to morph his face but the quickly stopped- his face doing a split second whiplash of the snake to man. "Crowley?", Aziraphale called from upstairs, "Who is it?"

Crowley didn't answer, because he couldn't possibly explain. A teenage girl stood on the doorstep, looking up towards the demon with big blue eyes. But the pupils, like his, were snake slits. They had dramatic eyeliner curving out into a large black wing. Her hair was slightly curly and pulled into a messy ponytail. The roots began as the color of clouds and slowly faded into blood-red tips. She was on the slight rounder side, like Aziraphale, and her face gave off an innocent look. The hood was attached to a white hoody lined in a goldish color like the angel's suit. Over it, however, she wore a black leather jacket specked in rain. Place on her head was rounded sunglasses, decorated with a gold twist on the frames. Her ears were heavily pierced and had crosses hanging from one. Black plants met white combat boots, all trimmed in a similar brownish gold to the hoodie. She smiled, showing braces with alternating back and gold bands. "Allo?", she asked in a small high pitched voice, "Would you be Crowley?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn the kid's name and drink hot chocolate

"A side-bar if you will Crowley?", Aziraphale muttered through his gritted teeth. Turning away from the seated teen, Crowley snapped his fingers to pull the partition between them. 

"Who is she?"  
"I don't know"  
"Why is she here?"  
"Angel, if I don't know who she is, why would I know why she is here?"  
"Well, what are we going to do?"  
"Ask questions and hope for the best?"  
"I was hoping you wouldn't say that."  
"None of this would have happened if you hadn't let her in"  
"We couldn't have just let the poor thing in the rain!"  
"We could have, but we didn't"  
"Oh hush"

Aziraphale pulled the partition away and turned to the teen who was nursing a cup of Hot Chocolate. Trying to maintain his normal professionalism, he straightened his jacket and tie, "Well young miss", he began, "We would like to know who you are-" "And why you are in OUR bleedin home", Crowley interrupted. 

10 minutes earlier...

"Allo", she smiled, "Would you be Crowley?" The demon spluttered a bit leaning on the side of the door, "W-why I suppose... yes?" The girl leaned her head to one side and giggled, "You don' seem sure bout that." Aziraphale popped his head back into the shop, "Who is it, Crowley?" The girl- and it seems pretentious to keep calling her the girl so we will call her by her name: Zintley. Zintley's face lit up at the sight of the demon, "Are you Aziraphale?" The angel nodded, "Well yes-" "An that means this is Crowley!", she smiled and stepped toward the door, "This is bloody brilliant! I've been lookin' all ova for you!" Crowley turned to look his partner in the eye, mouthing a soft "noooo" with a face of despair. "Would you like to come inside miss?", Aziraphale smiled nervously as Crowley groaned and banged his head on the door frame. 

So here Zintley sat, with a cup of hot chocolate yet to be sipped, and a face with the curiosity of a puppy. "Well...", she shifted the cup in her hands as the rain began to pour more heavily, "Me name is Zintley. An as fer why I'm 'ere..." Zintley looked up for a loss of words that encompassed her brain like the dripping candle wax from an old candlestick, slowly covering the whole thing until it was a mass of unrecognizable wax. "Take your time", Aziraphale made one of his funny little hand motions.

"As fer why I'm 'ere, the simples' way to put it is that I'm your daughter!", Zintley smiled nervously up at the flabbergasted beings.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstory time

"Sure say it like you're not dropping a huge bomb", Crowley waved his hand through the air dramatically. Aziraphale still stood with his mouth wide open, a small high pitched stream of noise falling out like a duck dying by gunshot. 

Now you may be wondering, why two "male" beings are not surprised by the creation of the female offspring, but rather the fact that they ever had a child. Well, it's quite simple- Demons and Angels are cut from the same cloth so to speak. None of them have a certain gender- that is a human concept. All of them just portray the form they prefer ad use whatever pronouns would go most with it. The reproduction between Angels, however, has not happened in thousands of years. After the great war in heaven, many stopped seeing the point in potentially creating more demons for the down below to use against them. Demons and Angels haven't trusted others like them in years so you can see another reason why a new being hasn't been born in centuries. Crowley is a fallen Angel, and Aziraphale kept his white-winged status but they still can reproduce.

Reproduction for beings such as them is not like the birds and the bees of the human. Only when two beings share mutual love, trust, and support will there even be the possibility for them to reproduce. It is up to the most powerful of beings, I the almighty to harness the power of that love into something anew. Seeing as the power was so strong, it would be a shame not to do anything with it. So after much crafting, I have made something new after centuries of just presiding. Zintley, daughter Angel and Demon. But back to the bookshop, and to our story.

"I'm sorry", Zintley clutched the mug tighter, "I was just so 'appy to meet you an well...", she trailed off with tears pricking the edges of her eyes. Aziraphale broke his stunned stance and immediately and rushed over to pat the crying Zintley on the shoulder. "There there, um", the angel looked up to his partner and jerked his head towards the girl, "It is quite alright." Crowley rolled his eyes in exasperation, "Yes it is quite fine." Zintley sniffed and wiped her eyes, "Really?" Aziraphale smiled and nodded, "Looks like you have something behind your ear!" Crowley groaned as Aziraphale pulled out he quarter, "Not this again." Zintley giggled at the bad illusion and the tears began to stop. Sniffling, she took the quarter and examined it. 

"Angel, an aside please", Crowley pulled his boyfriend behind the partition once again. 

"How did this happen?"  
"Crowley"  
"It's been more thousands of years since the birth of an Angel"  
"I don't think she's quite an angel"  
"Still, why did the almighty decide to create one? We don't need a kid!"  
"Well, it might be-"  
"If you say this is part of her plan, angel, I will break something"

On the other side of the partition, Zintley could hear the entire conversation. She tried her best not to listen and instead focused on the undrunken hot chocolate in her hands. 

"Well, Crowley, she is our offspring-"  
"So she must be our responsibility? We never asked for her!"  
"She is still just a child!"  
"We don't know how to raise a child!"  
"Nonsense we raised Warlock!"  
"Not well!"  
"Well now we have the chance to raise a better child"

Crowley sighed out a god damn it and peeked over the partition. Zintley had slowly raised the cup to her lips and took a sip of the warm drink. Her eyes lit up at the chocolate flavor, a pure expression of delight was formed on her face. A small smile just like Aziraphale's curved and her eyes sparkled just like Crowley's. That was one hit to Crowley's cold dead heart, suddenly warming it. The only other thing that could ever push that demon to compassion and kindness- his own child. 

"Fine"  
"What?"  
"Fine we can keep it"  
"Oh Crowley!"  
"Yeah, yeah"

Pulling the partition aside once again, Aziraphale smiled at his new daughter. "Well Zintley- before we continue this, I must ask a few questions", the angel bounced on his toes


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions Questions Questions

"Well then", Zintley adjusted herself in her seat, "Ask away!" Surprised at how easy that was Aziraphale asked, "Where have you been?" Taking a sip of her hot chocolate, their daughter told them simply, "Heaven, Hell, the Almighty's place, Kew gardens, you know... just around." 

What she hadn't said is the reason why she bounced from place to place. After creating her, I had kept her in my domain for a few days to help inform her of her mission. Zintley had liked her time with me, and I will say she was one of my more... excitable creations. Afterward, I had sent her out to find her parents. 

She had started her journey upstairs in heaven, popping in for a quick look-see. Popping quite literally, sticking herself headfirst through the ceiling of the head office. Zintley, deciding only her head poking through was not enough, plunged her entire body into the middle of a meeting. Startling every angel within a two-mile radius. After three Scooby-doo chases, many launched harpoons, and a swift kick to Gabriel's groin- she learned that neither Aziraphale nor Crowley were in heaven. But because she had such a good time, she decided to stay awhile.

But after a while, she realized how cold and boring Heaven was. Cold as in the temperature, the food, and in the people. The Angels had a sweetness to them, yes, but they had a bitter viper venom underneath their false smiles. And the constant passive aggressiveness was getting to the point of just plain aggressive. I mean, what else could a hybrid do in the boring office space? One must simply cause chaos. Chaos in the form of stealing the entirety of heaven's ice cream, and being forced to sit in the corner like a child. Or getting angry at someone for calling her a disgrace, and placed in a straight jacket for three hours after trying to maul the man. Being one of the most boring and barren places ever, the only joy she found was reading the magazines they gave her. And only magazines- the angels wouldn't let her even go near the library and records room. How she had longed to crack open the spines of those thick volumes and consume all their knowledge. She knew the only reason she wasn't killed or booted was that they had specific instructions from Me not to touch her. After a while, Zintley decided to leave heaven and try and find her parents in hell. The sudden idea to leave had no connection whatsoever to her running through the cubicles, kicking papers on desks into the air while dancing and jamming to raunchy music a few minutes before she left.

Plunging down into the depths, Zintley landed herself in the middle of a meeting with the demons. It had taken them a full five minutes to realize that she was even there- sitting in the back drinking scalding hot tea in disgust. She had drawn attention to herself by asking if the had any ice for her drink, and possibly some sugar because it tasted if someone made construction paper a drink. Thinking an angel had infiltrated Hell, of course, more chaos ensued. After the unleashing over half of the Hell hounds, many fires, Hastur's head being shaved, and a hell wide power outage- Zintley found that once again her parents had not taken up residence in Hell. And once again she decided to stay a little longer.

And then she realized that Hell was a little scary and mean for her liking. Unlike the angels in Heaven, the demons were just right out nasty. Somehow it was just as bad as Heaven's false sugar coating. Teeth were constantly shown in yelling sneers, it was overcrowded, so loud, dark at all times, and completely disgusting. It was just as boring as Heaven, and the Demons also didn't appreciate her form of chaos. If she would try and extend a hand to some bloke who had fallen, she was yelled at. She tried placing pink flowers on everyone's desk because of the smell and was locked in a room with nothing to do. Once again she only found joy in one thing- an old walkman with one Queen tape and one Abba tape. She knew that the demons had more music and that they had probably millions of CD's, records, and tapes to listen to that probably had infinite genres and musicians. But she was never allowed to touch them because the demons seemed to find it funny. The demons tried to kill her, but it turns out that she was impervious to both Hellfire and Holy water due to her heritage.

Afraid that this child had inherited both Crowley's and Aziraphale's "invincibility", the demons shot her through the earth and up into the Kew Botanical gardens. She had liked the gardens and the many peacocks, ducks, and geese. The flowers were pretty and the gift shop served lovely lemon drops but realizing she needed to find her dads, she had left the garden(along with several bewildered security guards who saw her jump the 10-foot wall and land gracefully on the other side).


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstory continues and Crowley can't understand Zintley's accent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW: Zintley speaks in a form of Southern English Dialect- that is why her quotes are written funny. It is vernacular so read it like it's written.  
>  ie) eva= eh-vah (ever)  
>  buncha= buh-un-ch-uh (bunch of)  
>  borin'= buh-or-in (boring)  
>  an= a-nuh (and)  
>  And basically anything that begins with an "H" has the first letter removed
> 
> For Americans, read in a British accent if that makes it easier to transcribe.

"And um, yes", Aziraphale babbled, "And um why didn't you stay there? I mean what had you leaving these places?" 

Zintley took another sip of her cocoa and sighed, "Well, I think it was several things... 'eaven 'ad delicious food but everythin' was served cold, nothin' eva warm. The angels were eva so borin', an' there was barely any color. Really they're just a buncha tarts! Also the books! They neva let me read any books! I quite love readin', an' I always wanted to read 'em!" She took a pause to take several long sips of her drink, " 'Ell on the oda 'and 'ad-" "I'm so sorry", Crowley interrupted, "What did you just say?"

" 'Ell", Zintley paused   
"Hell, is what I think she means", Aziraphale smiled   
"On the oda"   
"On the other"  
" 'and 'ad"  
"hand had"  
" 'Ell on the oda 'and 'ad"  
"Hell on the other hand had!", Aziraphale clapped his hands at his code-cracking

" 'ow 'ave you sots survived in London? It's a common accent!"  
"She means-", Aziraphale began  
"I got that one, thank you, Angel", Crowley cut him off, "Continue on!"

" 'Ell on the oda 'and 'ad food so bland it tasted like cardboard! An' it was so 'ot I could barely eat it!", she looked up sadly, "It was so grimy too! Everyone was so mean an' they were so mad az well! An' the music they gave me to keep me quiet was nice, but I wanted to 'ere more! Music is sucha amazin' thin' an' you can get tired of the same ten songs! There is a whole world of music!"

Aziraphale smiled once again. She was a lot like her father in the way she prattled on about music, and he was certainly thrilled that she loves literature as well. Crowley nodded in approval, knowing that all he needed to do was introduce the correct records to this kid and soon Aziraphale would be forced to listen to Bohemian Rhapsody, and Velvet Underground constantly.

"So is that the only reason you left?", Aziraphale asked, "The food and culture?" Zintley's shoulders fell, "Well no, it's a little 'ard for me to explain." Crowley's face softened, knowing full well what she was thinking, "Go on, then." She smiled weakly, "Really the fact was, that I'm too mean for 'eaven an' I'm too nice for 'ell. I don' belong anywhere up or down there. I know why I'm supposed to be down 'ere wit you two, an' if I 'adn't willingly left, or been forced out with little resistance-they would 'ave eventually sent me back to God. Or they might've locked me up fer good! I guess I just didn't fit their image of perfection."

"That is what they do", Crowley scowled. Aziraphale gave his boyfriend a sad look, placing his hand in his. "Well, I like it 'ere", Zintley smiled, "This 'ot chocolate is delicious! It's flavorful an' warm! Nothin' tastes like this! It was always cold in 'eaven an' neva tasted good in 'ell." Aziraphale walked over to her and helped her stand up, "Well we should get you situated for tonight. We'll place you in the guest room-" "I can stay?!", Zintley stood up so quickly she almost splashed the cocoa on her white hoodie. "Of course!", Aziraphale led her down the hall, "you are our daughter!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Well this is the guest room", Aziraphale opened the ancient door, "It's not much... do you need to sleep?" Zintley yawned in response. "I believe she does angel", Crowley flicked on the centuries-old lamp. Aziraphale pulled clean bedding out of the closet and spread it across the bed. "Just miracle it Angel", Crowly snapped his fingers and the bed was made sloppily. "Sorry, the force of habit", Aziraphale waved his hands over the bed and made it neatly. At this point, Zintley had sat down in one of the woven chairs in the corner and was blinking heavily. "We really should dust up here, angel, it's really quite filthy", Crowley ran his hand over the desk bringing up a cloud of thick dust. "Get rid of it then!", Aziraphale huffed as he struggled to close the blinds.

Several minutes and many miracles later, the room was set up and clean. But Zintley had long fallen asleep in the chair. Aziraphale pulled back the sheets and duvet while Crowley struggled to pick the teen up from the chair and plop her in the bed. After covering her up, Zintley snuggled down in her sleepy state, hugging a pillow. She opened one of her eyes just a bit and mumbled, "....goodnight..." The two beings turned out the lights and closed the door. "God damnit", Crowley sighed, running a hand through his hair, "We really have a kid now, don't we?" Aziraphale leaned into his side and let a long breath, "We do..."

"She's a lot like you", Crowley smiled.   
"Really? I think she's more like you"  
"No way- she's sweet and bubbly"  
"She's also quippy, and a bit crazy"  
"She's obsessed with books!"  
"And music!"  
"Well, she looks like you!"  
"She has your eyes!"

They both laughed softly, intertwining their fingers. 

"I think she's s good blend of the both of us"  
"Can't argue with that, angel"

Aziraphale stood on his tiptoes and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. "Alright", Crowley led him down the hall, "Time for bed."


	7. Chapter 7

Light streamed through Zintley's window and on to her new bed. Sitting up, she stretched and slipped out of the covers. The birds were chirping loudly in their nest on the window sill. And I mean LOUDLY. With a flick of the wrist, the birds disappeared, nest and all. "Blasted noise", she mumbled sleepily, " 'ave fun at 'yde Park."

Walking cautiously down the hall to the kitchen, Zintley followed the wafting scent of breakfast. Aziraphale was standing at the stove frying bacon while Crowley misted the plants on the kitchen window cill. "Good mornin' ", Zintley mumbled as she stood awkwardly at the doorway. Aziraphale turned and smiled, "Good morning! would you like some bacon?" Sitting down, their daughter ran a hand through her tousled hair, "Whazat? Neva 'ad it." Crowley turned around in disbelief, "How in hell have you never had bacon?" Zintley shrugged, " 'eaven wasn' really big on cookable foods, an' 'ell always burned whateva they made." Aziraphale placed two strips of bacon on her plate, as well as a small pile of scrambled eggs, "Well you should try it then." Cautiously, she raised the crackling meat to her mouth and took a bite. Her eyes widened to saucers, and she proceeded to gobble down the entire plate. Crowley gave Aziraphale another look, "Told you she was like you."

"Alright- these are the complete set of all Shakespear's work", Aziraphale set down the stack of books, "You said you wanted to read- so you can start with the classics." Zintley gazed at the old books in amazement, "I can really read em? This isn't a joke right?" Aziraphale shook his head, "Not at all- Crowley is downstairs to the left in his record shop and my book shop is on the right as you saw last night. If you need anything, just come downstairs and ask." He headed downstairs and the minute he was out of sight, Zintley cautiously picked up the first book. "Julius Ceeza?", she mumbled under her breath, "Romeo an' Juliet? 'amlet? Macbeth? Why are all these named after people?"  
?"  
A few hours later, Zintley rushed into the bookshop, "Aziraphale!" The angel jumped, almost dropping the book in his hands, "Yes?" Zintley shoved an open page of Romeo and Juliet in his face, "What is a maidenhead?" The white-haired man gulped, "W-well..."

"An' why is the prince so angry?"  
"Oh um-"  
"How old is Juliet?"  
"13-"  
"an' Romeo?"  
"19-"  
"What?! That is so messed up!"  
"It was a different-"  
"AN' what is up with Paris?"  
"He-"  
"I asked Crowley an' he said it was supposed to be funny- but I think it's kinda sad!"  
"It's a tragedy-"  
"Why is Romeo so dramatic?"  
"He's a teen-"  
"Well, Ima teen an' I'm way less crazy!"  
"I wouldn't say that"  
"What?! I'm perfectly sane!"

Aziraphale shook his head, "Why don't we discuss this over a sausage roll?" Zintley clutched the book closer, "Whazat?" Her father looked horrified, "You've never had a sausage roll either?" Zintley shook her head. "Well, why don't we go get some for lunch? There is a nice cart near the park. Crowley can come as well." Zintley looked up happily, "If it's a food- I'm in!"


	8. Chapter 8

"So you are tellin' me- that Tybalt is symbolic?", Zintley sat down on the iconic bench from St. James Park. "Yes", Aziraphale took his seat next to her. "Aight', now that the book is settled- what is this sausage roll?", she rested the novel on the seat next to her. "It's a sausage baked in an absolutely scrumptious and flakey pastry", Aziraphale's eyes lit up, "It has an absolutely divine spice to it and it is easy to eat on the go-" "And Aziraphale eats them daily", Crowley came up from behind the bench with three of the pastries in question, "Here you go kid." 

Taking the piping hot pastry, Zintley blew on it to cool it down. She took a bite, and her eyes lit up again, "Oh my god! It's so good!" Crowley sat on the other side of her on the bench, biting into his, "Pf- too cold", he snapped his fingers, and the roll lit on fire. He took another bite and then swallowed it whole. "Sometimes you disgust me", Aziraphale sighed as Zintley gazed at her father in wonder. Crowley grinned and blew out several smoke rings at his boyfriend and daughter. Zintley giggled while her angelic father looked on, disgruntled. Nawing on the roll, Zintley sat back on the bench and gazed at the birds lazily floating along in the pond. "Do they 'ave feelins'?", she murmured, "the ducks I mean, they seem to 'ave reactions an' yet humans chalk them up to being unintelligent an' unfeelin'." Both beings looked at each other behind their daughter, shrugged, and settled back onto the bench.

On the way back to the shop, Zintley stopped in her tracks to gaze in wonder at a shop window. "Whoa", she breathed as she pressed her face and hands to the window. "What is it?", Aziraphale asked. "Why are they twinklin' like that?", she almost whispered. Strings of fairy lights blinked in the window, a small white and pink rug was laid in the bottom of the display, several false roses were placed inside delicate vases on a whimsical side table, a sheer white canopy hung around it giving it a beautiful frame, and to cap it all off a large Teddy Bear sat in the middle. Crowley glanced down at his daughter's combat boots and leather jacket, "Didn't peg you for the- er cutesy type." Zintley looked up at her father with wide eyes, "The stars are so pretty an' the fluffy thin' looks so soft." Aziraphale rose an eyebrow, "The teddy bear and fairy lights?" The teen nodded and went back to gazing through the glass. "Take her home, angel", Crowley pulled his arm away from his boyfriend, "I'll catch up." Aziraphale hesitated, "But-" "Just trust me", Crowley waved him off. "Alright, come along Zintley", Aziraphale pulled the girl away from the window much to her sadness.

"Alright, Much Ado About Nothing is a comedy", Aziraphale handed the second book to her after arriving at the bookshop, "Maybe you'll like this one better." Zintley sat down on one of the chairs and cracked open the spine. Aziraphale flipped the sign of the shop open and began shelving books. "Mr. Fell?", a voice called from the door. "Ah! Yes, coming!", Aziraphale bustled to the front of the shop. A short, middle-aged woman stood there with a book in her hands. "Ah, Mrs. Porter", Aziraphale smiled falsely, "How can I help you today?" Mrs. Porter was not just a book enthusiast, but also the neighborhood busybody. She was under the impression that everyone's business was her business and only because they shared a neighborhood. She also took her perception as law, so if she suspected anything to be true- a rumor would spread like wildfire. She had on several occasions caused the couple some trouble, like spreading the rumor that Crowley and Aziraphale were in a Sugar Daddy type situation. At the time it was a nuisance, but looking back on it Crowley always laughed considering how asexual their relationship was. Aziraphale however, was still slightly bothered by it. Only the leftovers of his Angel nature kept him from completely telling the woman to piss off.

"I am in need of a copy of (Insert title that the author was too lazy to come up with here), and your shop seems to be the only one in the area that carries it", she walked past Aziraphale, dropping her coat on one of the tables, obviously making herself at home. On the other side of the shop, Zintley heard the exchange over her Shakespearian volume. Hearing the edge in her father's voice, she decided to take matters into her own hands. Slinking slowly into the adjoining record shop, she picked up a vinyl of Queen and hurried back into the forest of bookshelves. "Where is your... companion, Mr. Crowley?", Mrs. Porter showed a look of disgust on her face. "Daddy is off on 'rrands Missus", Zintley popped out of the back of the shop, smiling sweetly. "Oh my", the old woman jumped, "And who are you?" Zintley bowed, "Z. T. Crowley-Fells missus. Mr. Fells an' Mr. Crowley is my parents!"

Zintley spun to her father, "Papa- why don' you finish some paperwork an' I'll 'elp the missus!" Aziraphale didn't have time to answer because Zintley pushed him to his desk, "I don' 'ave anythin' to do till Daddy gets home anyways! Now Missus Portah- what was the name of tha book?"


	9. Chapter 9

Crowley walked into the record store, clutching a brown paper bag to his chest with several plastic bags hanging off his arms. He sat down the bags in relief, "One of my worse inventions", he mutter, glaring at the plastic bag. His ears pricked up as he heard the faint sound of a Queen album leaking out from under the crack of the closed-door dividing the two shops. "Angel?", he called out but his boyfriend didn't answer. Aziraphale never listened to pop of his own volition- wich immediately made him suspicious. Hesitating at the door, Crowley pressed his ear to the wood to hear a faint girlish scream. Deciding to take action, he kicked open the door, "Angel?! Are you alright?!" 

Freezing the demon's sunglasses fell off his face. His new daughter was hovering mid-air in a rockstar position- simultaneously yelling and singing to "Don't stop me now". Aziraphale sat in one of the chairs looking stressed and defeated as many books floated around onto the shelves. It looked like a gang had overthrown the shop with books all over the ground. "What the bloody home happened here?!", Crowley rushed to his partner's side. "I'll tell ya wot 'appened!", Zintley did a little spin, "I rocked tha joint!" Aziraphale placed his hand on Crowley's, "I'm fine dear." 

"I'm 'aving sucha good time! I'm 'aving a ball!", Zintley shouted as she did a barrel roll. "Let's just say we won't have to worry about Mrs. Porter anymore", Aziraphale smiled weakly at Zintley as she landed in front of her parents. "She might 'afta change 'er pants afta that!", the teen cackled. "Dear, as much as I appreciate the thought and the fact I didn't have to sell one of my books", the angle sighed, "You shouldn't scare costumers away like that in the future." Zintley nodded and hung her head, "Ok Az." Crowley looked between the two, "What exactly happened?" Zintley took a deep breath, "Well, les' just say the books are not where they were b'fore." Aziraphale stood up, "And the power of Queen seems to be 'devilish'". Zintley and her father laughed, leaving the demon very confused. "Why don't I put the kettle on?", Crowley, thoroughly confuddled, picked up the bags he abandoned and headed upstairs.

~~~~~~~~

Giggling, Zintley sat down her cup, "An' thas wot 'appened!" Crowley looked at her in astonishment, "You really did all that?" Aziraphale nodded, "And a bit more." Crowley gazed off in a dazed state, "Wish I could'ave seen it!" "What were you doing Crowley dear?", the angel poured another cup of cocoa for Zintley. "Just getting some odds n ends... y'know..." Aziraphale rose an eyebrow, "No I do not know." Zintley glanced up from her mug, staring at her father as well. "I was just getting....... it's really nothing of importance! Nothing to worry about!", he said as the two stared him down. If Demons could sweat- Crowley would be sweating an ocean's worth. "Crowley- you spent our hard-earned money on something I don't know about. I trust you completely my dear, but for some reason right now you don't seem trustworthy. So tell me- what. did. you. buy.", Aziraphale was emulating that rare and powerful aura that only came out when he was on the verge of anger. Zintley sipped her drink, eyes bouncing back and forth between her parental figures- slightly scared. 

"I bought the skfjif", Crowley mumbled  
"The what?", Aziraphale leaned forward  
"I bought the fairy bsjjk"  
"Please say that again my love"  
"I BOUGHT THE FAIRY LIGHTS!", Crowley spit out

"The sparkles?!", Zintley gasped. "Crowley... did you really?", Aziraphale sat down, giving his partner a soft look. "And the rug, and vase, and the entire damn display...", He mumbled, looking away from the two. Eyes wide, Zintley stood up and rushed into her father. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed, "Thank you!" Crowley grimaced, "Alright- shove off. Take your decorations and do with it what you will." Zintley grabbed the bags and rushed to her room. "That was quite nice of you Crowley", Aziraphale smiled into his teacup. "Shut up Angel."


End file.
